MAchinatoRS
by Anti-Carly
Summary: Returning from their honeymoon Crista and Marvin are met with a horrible situation. Mars is a shell of its former self and a notable foe has broken free to wreck havoc and capture the throne. The love of these two will now be tested on the new responsibilities of leadership and doing battle to defend and keep Mars. But what becomes of Marvin? And most of all, where is Tyr'ahnee?


Silent was the planet of Mars; silently stewing in its anger and red pride. Nothing and no one was active, everything was clear and seemingly barren. The only thing to disturb the peaceful hatred was joyous laughter rising into the atmosphere. Waltzing in, literally waltzing in, to the Palace was Marvin and Crista back from their long honeymoon.

Crista, "I can't believe we are now husband and wife! Do you remember when the waiter thought we were brother and sister and how we freaked him out by kissing over the wine?"

Marvin laughed, "How can I not? Do you remember how that large jughead on Venus challenged me to stay out on the surface for an hour with him to see who would survive longest?"

Crista laughed, "Yes! And how he fried up like bacon!"

Marvin, "You can't beat me when it comes to anything Venusian! It was really simple for crying out loud! All he had to do was bury your entire self with sand and pour water onto your body underneath the layers."

Crista, "Some people don't have the brilliant genius that you have dear!"

Laughing again the two entered into the Queen's Court and sang,

"My Queen!"

Turning the chair around from atop the steps was a shocking sight to behold!

Z-9, "I believe you two are sadly mistaken, it seems to be that our dear Queen is MIA."

Marvin, "Z-9! How on Mars did you get out of prison? What have you done with Queen Tyr'ahnee?"

Crista, "Oh! Is this the guy who helped you confess your love to Tyr'ahnee?"

Marvin reddened, "Heh heh not exactly my dear. Yes this indeed is Z-9, the ruthless traitor of Mars who did report my feelings to the Queen but he certainly didn't help in anyway."

At the mention and build up of his name Z-9 glowed with pride.

Marvin, "How _did_ you get out?"

Z-9, "Prison riot, it's surprising how weak the guarding system is at such a supposed 'state of the art' confinement station."

Crista, "What did you do with Tyr'ahnee!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "She was already gone when I came back to the palace. The people were practically begging me to take control and so I did; seeing that there aren't any near of kin to Tyr'ahnee I gladly took the throne unopposed."

She stepped forward, "Well there is now!"

He raised an eyebrow, "And how's that?"

Crista, "Because I am Princess Crista Kannop the II, close cousin to Queen Tyr'ahnee and this is my husband Prince Marvin, our commander and chief. And I hereby relieve you of duty!"

She snapped her fingers and a swarm of Centurions appeared.

They saluted and greeted in unison, "Welcome back Princess and Commander!"

She nodded, "Please kindly show Z-9 the door and while you're at it make sure he gets on the next vessel back to prison!"

They dragged him off the throne but as he made his way past her he warned,

"You haven't seen the last of me my dear, mark my words _I will_ take control and destroy you, both!"

She waved him away, back completely turned. Marvin came to her.

"That was amazing! Remind me to never get on your bad side!"

He had wrapped his arms around her and she melted into him.

She smiled, "Just don't tick me off is all. And slight me, don't ever do that."

He gave a mischievous smile in return, "Hmm maybe a little before bed tonight."

She teasingly slapped him on the arm as the two laughed. Straightening up her demeanor became serious.

Crista, "Now we have some problems on our hands, Tyr'ahnee is missing and if you noticed when we arrived there wasn't any activity on the face of the planet."

Marvin, "I did notice, I think we should call a meeting with the people, gather the elders in the court and have it televised for the rest."

She kissed him, "Excellent."

…

The sounds of static was briefly heard as the telemonitors sprang to life. Marvin's serious stare was shown as he announced the coming call to all the civilians of Mars:

"Citizens of Mars, Z-9 the ruthless traitor has escaped from prison and stole the royal seat has been dethroned and our Princess Crista Kannop the II has taken her rule. She has made the decree that all the elders and nobles report immediately to the Queen's Court and every civilian keep there ears open to the message we will be delivering to you upon the matter of the absence of Queen Tyr'ahnee."

The message rung through the clear, still atmosphere. The radios and communicators hung up on poles throughout the cities squawked to nothing. Then little by little there was a stir. Tentatively pushing the door open a creak, a lone elder gentleman peered through. Seeing the centurions standing guard and Marvin in through the court the man perked up.

Elder man, "They're back! It's safe now!"

After that a crowd rushed in of all the nobles and elders of the planet.

Crista's face hid her shock and fear at the pitiful sight of these civilians. These people looked ragged and desperate not to mention they'll be looking to her for guidance and leadership now.

The Elder who shouted in ran froward and kneeled before her, "My dear Princess Crista we so humbly ask you for your help! Mars is in danger!"

Rising from her throne she made her way down the steps so she was eye level with the people. Marvin who was standing to her right at the base of the stairs looked at her with surprise. He stepped forward to guard her but she gave him a smile and patted his arm away.

Crista, "My dear citizens of Mars, what has happened to you all?"

Elder man, "Briefly after you two left on your honeymoon a prison break from Wontonaguanamo Bay penal colony occurred. We all thought nothing of it but soon we became blindsided when the entire band of escapee villains thundered down on Mars. Unspeakable horrors happened as they wrecked havoc down here. We've all been forced out of our homes and are now taking refuge in the caverns along side the Royal palace that run across the entire diameter of Mars. Many have been given wounds we can't heal for fear of leaving our refuge in search of medical help and many deaths have been suffered-"

Crista, "Wait! There's been casualties?"

He nodded his head, "Yes some of our bravest men but the majority have been women and children."

She felt weak and was about to fall to her knees if it wasn't for Marvin holding her from behind. Standing as soon as she faltered as to remain composed and strong for her hopeless people she addressed them.

Crista, "Well it's safe now, I'm back. I don't know where Tyr'ahnee is but I will do my best to fill her absence. I will send out bands of centurions throughout all the borders of Mars, I will install panic buttons in every shop and house that will directly signal guards and centurions to come and immediately be there where help is needed. I will also create stations of military protection that will lie outside the major points around Mars. For now I will send with you a small drove from our army to accompany you and your families back to your homes to make sure no hostile interlopers are still inhabiting them."

The elder man bowed again and grasped her hand with both of his. Hanging his head he expressed his thanks. She smiled and gave her reply then called for the bands and droves to escort the people back to the cities and to take their stations throughout Mars.

As they left, and making sure they left, she turned to Marvin wide eyed. She fell forward again and she caught her. She was now on the floor facing into him.

She began to shake her head, "I-I can't order an army. I don't even know how to replenish their supplies! I have no battle strategy, I don't know where our enemy has gone or when and if they'll come back." She looked into his eyes, "I can't do this Marvin, I don't have the ability."

He looked at her, "Yes you do. I will be here to help you, I'm the greatest military commander that Mars has ever seen."

Her eyes went dull and she smirked as she told him sarcastically, "Don't flaunt your pride around now."

He smiled with a small laugh, "What I'm saying is that I will be right by your side, I'll teach you all you need to know. I've been the Queen's right hand for years and besides you are Tyr'ahnee's cousin! You have the leadership ability already within you!"

Crista, "That's just it, I'm not the Queen's cousin. I'm not truly Martian, I'm just a lowly, crazy Earthling that is posing as princess just so I can preserve my life. If I rule, what will happen if they find out the truth of my true origin? I'm dead…"

He gave her a soft look and lifted her to her feet, "You need not worry my dear, I will be right by your side, I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
